Before I die for you
by Ophia Rookwood
Summary: Fic relatant les sentiments de Matt envers Mello [yaoi]


Couple :  
Mello x Matt

Rating :  
M

BlaBla :  
Bon cette fic est un peu n'importe quoi, j'avais une légère inspiration et du temps à perdre donc ça a donné ça xD  
(Je sais le titre est totalement merdique mais je savais vriament pas quoi mettre -.-)  
Cette fic contient des spoilers donc si vous n'avez pas lu ou vu tout les Death Note ne lisez pas :/  
Et puis, ai-je besoin de dire aux homophobes de pas lire? xD  
Voilà, j'ai rien d'autre à dire... xD  
Et puis, reviewez, que se soit positif ou négatif, constructif ou non... ça fait toujours plaisir

* * *

Couché sur le fauteuil du bureau, je levais mes yeux de mon jeu video pour voir ses longs doigts qui s'emparèrent d'une autre tablette de chocolat. Il mordit dedans, le regard perdu sur l'écran de son portable. Lassé de mon jeu que je venais de finir pour la troisième fois, je fermais ma gameboy et la déposais sur la table. L'absence du son de mon jeu sembla légèrement troubler Mello qui me jetta un bref regard pour ensuite continuer ses recherches. Je restais persuadé du fait que si il s'était allié à Near, Kira aurait été bien plus vite capturé. Mais l'orgueil de Mello ne lui aurait jamais permit de s'allier avec son rival. Ce n'est pas que j'eû quelque chose contre son orgueil. Bien au contraire, c'est ce qui faisait son charme dans un certain sens et c'est comme ça que je l'aimais. 

Il croqua une nouvelle fois rageusement dans sa tablette de chocolat, cliqua à quelques reprises avec sa souris et se leva. Il déposa son chocolat à côté de son portable et son regard s'attarda sur moi. Je savais pertinement ce qu'il avait en tête à ce moment mais je ne réagit pas. Il s'approcha du fauteuil dans lequel j'étais couché et s'allongea sur moi. Je glissais une main dans son dos et Mello s'empara sans douceur de mes lèvres. Je le débarassais de son chandail noir et glissai mes doigts sur son torse. Il frissona. Je me redressais légèrement pour pouvoir enlever mon chandail ligné. Je collais mes lèvres dans son cou et descendais sur son torse. Devant cet excès de tendresse, il me repoussa et s'occupa d'enlever son pantalon. Je m'étais souvent demandé pourquoi il détestait tant la douceur. Encore son orgueil? Pourtant avec moi il laissait parfois son orgueil de côté. La douceur... il détestait en recevoir autant qu'en donner. C'était très rare que j'ai droit à un peu de tendresse de sa part...

Après s'être débarassé de son pantalon il s'occupa du mien dans lequel j'étais de plus en plus à l'étroit. Il m'en débarassa assez vite. Lentement, il glissa un doigt dans mon intimité, puis un deuxième, puis, sans m'avertir il entra en moi. Je poussais une exclamation de surprise. C'était presque toujours comme ça. Une seule fois les rôles avaient été inversés, mais c'était toujours lui qui dominait et qui décidait de tout. J'entourais ses hanches de mes jambes. Son mouvement de va et viens combiné à mon membre frottant sur sa peau me laissa échapper un gémissement. Je laissais tomber ma tête vers l'arrière lui laissant pleine vue sur mon cou. Je m'étais souvent demandé ce que j'étais pour lui. Est-ce qu'il m'aimait réellement? Est-ce qu'il m'estimait? Si j'avais été devant lui dans la succession de L, m'aurait-il considéré comme il me considérait présentement? Sûrement pas... Il m'aurait alors vu comme un rival. Pour moi, peu m'importais l'ordre de succession. Mais j'avais toujours trouvé amusant la rivalité entre Near et Mello.

Je sentais des doigts parcourir mon torse. Surprit, j'ouvrais mes yeux et croisa le regard froid de Mello. Ses doigts se déposèrent sur mes lèvres. Pourquoi cet élan de tendresse? Essayant de ne pas m'en préoccuper, je passais mes mains dans son dos et le forçais à se pencher vers moi. Je l'embrassais passionément pour une des premières fois de ma vie. Nous avions été élevé ensemble à l'orphelinat, certains nous voyaient presque comme des frères, mais pour moi il était plus que ça. Je l'aimais de tout mon coeur, j'aurais donné ma vie pour lui. Il laissa échapper un gémissement et il jouït en moi. Quelques secondes après ce fut mon tour. Il se retira et se laissa tomber sur moi. J'hésitais, puis risquais une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne la repoussa pas et ferma ses yeux. Son attitude était vraiment très étrange. Je ne m'en souçiais plus et continuais de jouer dans ses cheveux blonds.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain que je compris la raison de sa soudaine douceur. Quand je reçus les rafales de balles dans mon torse. Je compris alors qu'il avait prévu cette éventualité que je me refusais d'admettre. Je tombais par terre et ma dernière pensée fut pour cet homme dont je n'ai jamais su les vrais sentiments mais que j'ai toujours aimé : Mello...

* * *


End file.
